Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 February 2016
07:30 Hi. 07:31 So first step — I need to write a respond on Q&A thread WHY ME 07:31 Then you make a thread on this wiki where you ask all admins to confirm file sharing 07:31 then I write a request. 07:32 And it's all when my head hurts so much that I can't even use english grammar correctly. 07:32 Hi fluff back to da RP? 07:33 (Sure) 12:58 to my userpage 12:58 or 12:58 wait 12:58 ooo h you did it 12:58 thaaank 01:00 ye 01:00 I do it once I make them 01:00 01:01 o/ Artsy 01:01 hi 01:02 Hey Ao 01:10 done with the site staff page ollie 01:10 thanks ^O^ 01:10 Sorry I wasn't here earlier amekit 01:11 it's fine 01:11 Could you link me the file page? 01:12 01:12 Thanks 01:13 I need to eat breakfast 01:13 brb 01:13 o okie 01:14 I'll start catergorising images if thats okay? 01:14 ;~; 01:17 Aaa I tried to make a Gem for my Sapphire ;w; 01:18 O 01:20 Artsy 01:20 huh 01:20 Oh good 01:20 How do I create catergory? 01:20 well 01:20 you add a category to something 01:20 or 01:21 type "Category:" 01:21 into a url 01:21 hi Ana 01:21 ana 01:21 Yo 01:21 Hai 01:21 I tried to make a Gem for my sapphire 01:21 http://i.imgur.com/7cTdTSE.png 01:21 * CrystalMomSquad crys 01:21 Ana sorry I left earler 01:21 earlier* 01:21 Artsy, I ended up making this 01:21 Category:Wikia files 01:22 o 01:22 Nice ollie 01:22 thanks banana 01:22 That actually looks nice, CMS 01:22 I return 01:22 Screams 01:22 WB 01:23 Okay Ana, Amekit please help 01:23 Category:Wikia files 01:23 sure 01:23 How do I make the pictures... square? 01:23 Square? 01:23 And how do I fix that catergory 01:23 you didn't categorize the image 01:23 or you did 01:23 ro-- 01:23 but link the image 01:23 But thats the problem 01:24 link me the image first 01:24 01:24 I can fix it 01:24 There isn't a wiki files category 01:24 let me handle it 01:24 And I'm trying to make one 01:24 There is now 01:24 Ok 01:24 no you categorize the image 01:24 Link? 01:24 then you make the category 01:24 Oh okay 01:24 01:25 Cries 01:25 oo h 01:25 we just double categorized it ana 01:25 ana whats up 01:25 Wikia files or Wiki files? 01:25 oOO I HAVE A COMIC IDEA 01:25 Kindle is freezn)1 01:25 wikia files 01:25 ok 01:25 I'll remove mine 01:25 k 01:25 done 01:25 Freezing send help 01:25 k then 01:26 * Robyn Grayson sends help to ana 01:26 Th@nk 01:26 Oh lord 01:26 u just turned into instagram 01:27 @meme 01:27 mememem 01:28 YourAverageMeme 01:28 Same 01:28 So 01:28 We are in charge now 01:28 Awesome. 01:28 Where do canon gems belong? 01:29 Canon files? 01:29 Yes 01:29 yeah 01:29 Okay got it thanks 01:29 logged:^) 01:29 (y) 01:29 Oml 01:29 the css stuff goes under wikia files btw 01:30 O okie 01:30 so do badges 01:30 Can I jelp 01:30 *help 01:31 Alright I'm just gonna start catergorising, ping if needed, robyn works (: 01:31 also can we use the crystal gem nav i made 01:31 sure robyn 01:31 Yo 01:31 I may promote you to ic later 01:31 Hi Robyn 01:31 @Robyn 01:32 hi thibo 01:32 Hi 01:32 When I get on my laptop again I will create templates 01:32 Hi Artsy 01:32 HiAna 01:32 Hi Ollie 01:32 Hey 01:32 Hi Amethyst 01:32 Hi Boy 01:32 *Bot 01:32 o/ 01:32 o/ 01:32 Wait I can start now but 8% batt 01:32 Hey Thibo 01:32 I'm currently watching some Undertale vids 01:32 So that's why I'm so quiet 01:32 Amekit im gonna make some canon templates 01:32 that's cool 01:32 Like 01:32 sure ana 01:33 make the voting templates 01:33 I don't think I've fallen in the fandom yet 01:33 I'm too tired to do it 01:33 "This is canon" 01:33 I need my laptop for voting 01:33 But I heard that if you do fall into the Undertale fandom 01:33 You will never get up 01:33 i want to remake my fanon navbox 01:33 oooh 01:33 sure thing ana 01:33 Yus 01:34 also we should add "Fan Fiction" to the fanon part of the wiki navigation 01:34 sure 01:34 you can do that 01:35 ok 01:35 I've almost done 1 out of 17 pages of categorizing 01:36 Well done 01:36 Need any assistance 01:36 And also uh I need quote about canon from Steven Universe 01:36 Psst 01:36 Anything? 01:36 Tip: Copy paste 01:36 That's exactly what I'm doign robyn 01:36 Noice 01:36 hmm 01:36 quote? 01:36 as in? 01:37 Like 01:37 We have 01:37 I have appox 83 tabs open kek 01:37 "I know what the diamond means!" 01:37 A quote for a header 01:37 hmm 01:37 hmm 01:37 logged :^) 01:38 Ah...a 01:38 hello 01:38 hi wc 01:38 O/ 01:38 Hmmm 01:38 i have a message to the other wiki presuming they started it: 01:38 Hi WC o/ 01:38 WHEN WILL YOU LEARN 01:38 THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES 01:38 :3 01:38 Is it alright if you don't share any more messages from them 01:38 No 01:38 oo 01:38 Please dont 01:38 Uh who are you? 01:38 We arent interested 01:38 Don't speak to them, they aren't worth it. 01:38 Ye, we don't want to deal with it 01:39 Ok 01:39 Please don't start drama ;w; 01:39 Moving on 01:39 ana idk what im trying to produce 01:39 https://i.gyazo.com/ad1984bd2419c40da93676a752310d0c.png 01:39 I need a quote 01:39 Finally I can type. 01:39 test 01:39 'Cool Bananas' - Sia 01:39 use that Ana 01:39 Whenever I reload the chat is reluctant to let me type or post anything. 01:39 O 01:39 no 01:39 use 01:39 "Ana stop" - ollie 01:40 the boyfriend hates it everytime i say cool bananas 01:40 It's no use! 01:40 "IM GONNA SWING FROM THE CHANDELIER" 01:40 chat is annoying like that 01:40 -Sia 01:40 OH YE S 01:40 use that 01:40 how could this happen to me 01:40 ana finally 01:40 i've made my mistakes 01:40 got nowhere to run 01:40 Finally? 01:40 and the night goes on and- 01:40 'Move your body let me be your rhythm tonight' - Sia 01:40 sia didnt say that 01:40 the wiki recognizes fanon images as a category 01:40 Yes she did 01:40 Y e s 01:40 'Move your Body' - Sia 01:40 OH DEAR GOD 01:40 list ur sourc--- 01:41 The new Album 01:41 lol 01:41 This is Acting, track Move your Body 01:41 i just can't get enough of sammyclassicsonicfan 01:41 oh 01:41 Released Jan 2016 01:41 I think Jan 01:41 i'm waiting for the Vinyl to come out 01:41 I'll say 01:42 "Dont worry bro, none of this is canon. But this is" 01:42 so this is canon but it isn't 01:42 thank you for ruining my mind, quote 01:43 Hey Star 01:43 Hi Star! 01:43 Yo star 01:43 Amekit 01:43 hi ! 01:43 logged 01:43 'i am sia, i was born from the bumhole of a unicorn named steve.' - Sia 01:43 o/ Starman 01:43 am i the only one who finds the undertale sans parody of stronger than you cringey? 01:43 Amekit, if thers a duplicate image what do I do? 01:43 o/ ollie 01:43 no you are not 01:43 in a proper use of the word? 01:43 delete it robyn 01:43 Can't don;t have rights 01:43 don't* 01:43 oops 01:44 link me 01:44 I gotta make you ic 01:44 quackity 01:44 once wiki accepts my request 01:44 I haven't found any yet, I was just making sure I knew what to do 01:44 what would ic's css be 01:44 they can all be pearls 01:44 Sapphire? 01:44 Amekit, go to user rights management 01:45 i don't plan on every having a fanon gem here because reasons 01:45 *ever 01:45 Ana remember when we first heard Move your Body 01:45 and we just 01:45 passed away 01:45 i need your opinion on something 01:45 Yep 01:46 whats better: gloomaple (gloom and maple) or gloomandrake (gloom and mandrake) 01:46 wait 01:46 wc 01:46 didnt you have a gem oc? 01:46 jermejevite? 01:47 yeah i did but i don't plan on transporting it here unless i plan on rping 01:47 Amekit about the file sharing 01:47 o 01:47 Do I just enter the file name 01:48 should i make a thread about the warning templates??? 01:48 Ana I found the most upbeat Sia song ever 01:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT4xEPNswW0 01:48 Not yet @artsy 01:48 ok 01:49 Amekit, check PM 01:49 hi peri! 01:49 Hiii 01:49 Ana, where do episode screenshots go? 01:49 Canon images 01:50 I love you so, wanna throw you from the roof - Sia 01:50 Or do I just make it Gallery files? 01:50 Canon images 01:50 Alright 01:51 canon images 01:51 we don't have galleries 01:52 I'll just make one? 01:52 Bad admin,bad admin there. 01:52 Who 01:52 She knows. 01:52 Don't simply say that Peridoork 01:53 What? 01:53 He's mad cause I deleted something of his 01:53 Smh 01:53 I'm gonna restore it 01:53 But he has no patience 01:53 No,no because of this. 01:53 Amekit I made the canon template 01:53 Yay ana 01:54 Because of what then? 01:54 Peri I'll restore your page 01:54 now stop harassing me 01:54 Oml are you seeing what I'm seeing 01:54 https://i.gyazo.com/4a7f305c607147d8ce2d4e5a6944a23d.jpg 01:54 ruby and sapph 01:54 Ye 01:54 Also it looks like this 01:54 Cluster Gems (Canon) 01:54 logged 01:54 goood 01:55 That was weird 01:55 * Artsy Outcast scrolls up. 01:56 Okay so you harassed staff, called them bad. 01:56 That's against rules, I think. 01:56 Ye it is 01:56 and TOU 01:56 But who cares what they think 01:56 Definitely 01:56 They were the one who uploaded the photo I told you about earlier 01:56 But he harassed us 01:57 we shouldn't let people get away with breaking rules 01:57 just for that I'm not restoring their page 01:57 Hi Nav 01:57 cause he harassed me 01:57 bye bye felicia 01:57 Woomfy Zoomf 01:57 Noovidy o/ 01:57 hey Nav 01:57 Navid 01:57 Hi Navid 01:57 yayayay 01:57 o/ 01:57 Navid smol o/ 01:57 Dis chat: 60% staff 01:57 kek 01:57 lol 01:58 XD 01:58 Okay back to categorising 01:58 screams it won't let me kick 01:58 or did peridoork warp out 01:58 I love the background 01:58 ME EITHER 01:58 OML 01:58 I'll try 01:58 pCHUN 01:58 didn't work 01:58 01:58 DOESN'T WORK 01:58 gone 01:58 Robyn vs Amekit XD 01:58 They're gone 01:58 o 01:58 Rip 01:58 gone girl 01:58 donee 01:58 Whats done? 01:59 HELP 01:59 my kindles about to shut down 01:59 Send jesus 01:59 gonee* 01:59 ;u; 01:59 go plug it in ana 01:59 I have 01:59 Its not charging 01:59 o 01:59 o 01:59 turn the plug ON ana 01:59 I H AV E 01:59 Um... replug in the plug 01:59 that always works for me 01:59 HE BACK 02:00 FREAK OUT 02:00 logged 02:00 :^) 02:00 if he harasses me again it's a ban 02:00 so ye 02:00 Shush bot your doing me a frighten. 02:00 * CrystalMomSquad clicks fingers 02:00 im here to 02:00 moderate 02:00 * CrystalMomSquad puts on glasses 02:02 om 02:02 I'll randomly message someone here on their wall 02:02 Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat Log Index added more logs 02:02 WHO 02:02 message becky 02:02 me 02:02 mememe 02:02 ok here it goes 02:03 i lOST THE DRAWING I WAS MAKING FOR MY BOYFRIEND 02:03 * CrystalMomSquad panics 02:03 CALM 02:04 Thread:2141 Woom 02:04 nyooom 02:04 I KEEP LOOKING AT THE BACKGROUND 02:05 it's so beautiful 02:05 ao 02:05 do the sidebar 02:05 Word of warnings 02:05 okay 02:05 remember from last time 02:05 Im about to spam up recent activitt 02:05 it's fine ana 02:06 I'll link it if you don't ao 02:06 Ana, me and Amekit spammed it enough lol 02:06 02:06 the old one? 02:06 (http://40.media.tumblr.com/7b3ad61d1585cbb71b432b1c657dfb99/tumblr_nye8itRPPt1ufkj40o1_1280.jpg 02:06 Ye 02:06 it looked good 02:06 ok 02:07 CANON IS BURNING 02:07 WHY IS CANON BURNING 02:07 wait what 02:07 TROLL 02:07 oh 02:07 my 02:07 Or 02:07 Dumb user 02:08 Who keeps breaking ruled 02:08 *rules 02:08 in chat? 02:09 Ye 02:10 so much categorizing om 02:10 also i added the sidebar bg 02:11 My fingers are numb 02:11 my mouse froze 02:11 rip 02:11 rip 02:11 also yya 02:11 *yayyayayayay 02:13 How much is left? 02:13 are you guys using MassCategorization ? 02:14 Ye 02:14 how does that work o 02:14 I am anyway 02:14 I'm manually doing this 02:14 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/MassCategorization here for more info 02:14 02:15 Amekit we are on fire (rage) 02:15 Ha it died 02:15 logged :^) 02:15 the charger is broke 02:15 ye 02:15 we are robyn 02:16 Um..The last discussion is about me,right? 02:16 Np 02:16 *no 02:16 huh 02:16 What? 02:16 FAIL 02:16 Guessing not 02:16 what discussion 02:16 Ok.Fail. 02:16 Bye. 02:17 Bye Felicia 02:17 See you 02:17 I have to go 02:17 ttyl 02:17 see you ana 02:17 logged :^) 02:17 Byeee 02:18 STOP BIT UR DOING ME A FRIGHTEN 02:18 *bot 02:18 bye Ana 02:18 Bot Quartz is really a bot? 02:18 yep 02:18 Awh ;-; 02:19 she logs 02:19 Oh. 02:19 i log 02:19 she legit 02:19 logged :^) 02:19 if only amebot worked 02:19 I don't like bots! :) YOU HEARD BOT QUARTZ? 02:19 she's on my personal wiki and she doesn't work 02:19 STOP BOT YOU'RE DOING ME A FRIGHTEN 02:19 aaaa AmeBot >.< 02:19 when the bot do the logg 02:19 dan quortzy ur logg 02:20 Peri maybe you should go back to homeworld, you're obnoxious, so stop being a rebel. 02:20 //THAT WAS MEANT TO BE A JOKE 02:20 I know. 02:20 brb 02:20 Peridoork leave the bot alone, she's keeping us safe from homeworld ;w; 02:20 ye she cool 02:21 Ok,bot.I like boys now! :-D 02:21 Unlike me lol 02:21 bots 02:21 * 02:21 i like boys (lenny) 02:21 >boys 02:21 (Lenny) 02:21 the gayest one around 02:21 * CrystalMomSquad strikes a pose 02:21 *bots Sorry... 02:21 Omg.. 02:21 I'm a smol boy 02:21 * Navid 1600 hides 02:21 Go hide. 02:22 swiggy swooity comin for that pooty 02:22 i mean booty 02:22 * CrystalMomSquad chases nav 02:22 kek 02:22 * Navid 1600 runs 02:22 back 02:23 Vanilla is never on here rip 02:23 Navid,don't be afraid.I DON'T LIKE BOYS. Don't be offended. 02:23 Same 02:23 rip Vanilla 02:23 I like everyone 02:24 i love boys 02:24 02:24 The End 02:24 my boyfriend is the best boy 02:24 Extreme lewdness (lenny) 02:24 kek 02:24 Stop Robyn you're doing me a frighten 02:24 ;^> 02:25 o.o 02:25 Whoopsies >.< 02:26 logged :^) 02:26 Who dare to go to the unofficial Fanon 02:26 i was there when it was official 02:27 thank god im blocked there 02:27 I'm never going back there 02:27 also I gotta go 02:27 Bye o/ 02:27 Awh 02:27 see you ame 02:27 o/ Until next time, Ame 02:27 Bye bye /o 02:28 Bye am- 02:28 There she go 02:28 Tfw too late 02:28 ;~; 02:28 LMA 02:29 All in favor of taking a break from catergorising images say AI 02:29 Ai 02:29 * Robyn Grayson faints 02:29 hi trevor 02:29 * Raelcontor KICKS DOWN DOOR, COCKS GUN 02:29 Look he comes 02:29 im calling the police 02:30 I AM THE POLICE 02:30 u sure 02:30 What does a content moderator do? 02:30 * Raelcontor shoots andre in the foot 02:30 o/ Rael 02:30 OW 02:30 We shoot people in the foot when they question us 02:30 They are like a Patroller I guess 02:30 AYYY CMS!! 02:30 yeah 02:31 your name has a thing 02:31 And they can edit admin locked pages 02:31 I'm a 02:31 What is the thing CMS 02:31 Oh 02:31 * CrystalMomSquad throws confettie 02:31 CHATMOD 02:31 Except for MediaWiki 02:31 oOooo Cool 02:31 I'm so produ fo you 02:31 * Navid 1600 throws glitter 02:31 Make me Discussion Moderator! >.< 02:31 OKAY I HAD A REALLY WEIRD DREAM LAST NIGHT 02:31 DISCUSSION MOD 02:31 * Robyn Grayson throws memes 02:31 i 02:31 cant draw glasses 02:31 dang 02:32 * Navid 1600 bans Robyn 02:32 Andre 02:32 Andre 02:32 >:) 02:32 Can you go into the CSS 02:32 And change my usrename color 02:32 * Robyn Grayson rip 02:32 bc i can't read it at all 02:32 uhhh 02:32 support 02:32 cannot read Rael's name 02:32 find a better hex code 02:32 Support 02:32 WAIT 02:32 brb 02:32 YOU KNOW WHAT ANDRE 02:32 what 02:32 cant really read anything with the background but okay 02:33 * Raelcontor shoots andre in the other foot 02:33 AYAYAYYAYAYA6A 02:33 Use Sugilite's Gem in morning pallette 02:33 w 02:33 O 02:33 *ow 02:33 Or maybe just a lighter background altogether 02:33 i can always change the username color to a shade of thistle 02:33 OR 02:33 OR 02:33 or lavender 02:33 ANDRE MAKE MY USER CSS FOR MRD 02:33 NO NOT THE BG 02:33 no im not making you desert glass--- 02:33 STILL NO 02:34 * Raelcontor flips hair, puts on classes 02:34 Excuse me 02:34 #EE82EE 02:34 how about this hex 02:34 Artsy, are you using mass catergorization? 02:34 Gesundheit 02:34 i have the code in my common js @robyn 02:34 but im not using it 02:34 O okie 02:35 Why not? 02:35 because i dont know how 02:35 o 02:35 OHW AIT NVM 02:35 *wait 02:35 You figured it out? 02:35 Use 02:35 #d082ee instead 02:35 <:y 02:35 * Raelcontor cocks gun again 02:36 * CrystalMomSquad runs infront of rael 02:36 * CrystalMomSquad holds up chatmod badge 02:36 you're under arrest 02:36 Tbh if we had it my way we should change content mod 02:36 for attempted murder 02:36 OI 02:36 OI 02:36 Artsy, did you manage to figure out mass catergorization? 02:36 yes 02:36 LET ME FINISH 02:36 im categorizing all my pgs 02:36 * Raelcontor clears throat 02:37 How? 02:37 * Navid 1600 shows off his Discussion Moderator badge 02:37 * CrystalMomSquad sets self on fire and runs into a wall 02:37 you and I 02:37 I don't even know how, all I know is the code 02:37 we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky 02:37 If we had it my way we should probably change sugikites gem altogether because the theme itself renders the username unreadable 02:37 Sugilites* 02:37 Artsy, how? 02:37 im changing it to a lighter color @trevor 02:37 Oh 02:37 so um 02:37 you go into my tools 02:38 Oh 02:38 and click mass categorization 02:38 ANDRE SHUT UR HOE MOUTH 02:38 * Raelcontor throws fish at 02:38 #EE82EE this color t be eXACT 02:38 NO 02:38 DIAMONDS IN THE FLESH 02:38 Oh got it thanks 02:38 I SAID 02:38 #d082ee 02:38 OR YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME UGLY 02:38 DO YOU WANT THAT??????? 02:38 ON VALENTINES DAY???? 02:39 YOU WANT ME TO BE UGLY???,!!!!!!!! 02:39 nO 02:39 * Raelcontor fires off rounds into the air 02:39 logged :^) 02:39 (I am so sorry everyone who doesn't know what's happening) 02:39 Stop bot you're doing me a frighten 02:40 * CrystalMomSquad slowly pokes head over wall 02:40 please 02:40 the caps are overwealming 02:40 im giving u a frighten????? 02:40 * Bot Quartz turns into red devil 02:40 how about now 02:40 "Stop bot you're doing me a frighten" 02:40 its a meme 02:40 -Navid 2016 02:40 Stop 02:40 O 02:41 LMA 02:41 http://puu.sh/n7Cn0/c7560d4c00.jpg is this better trevor 02:41 Yes 02:41 My son 02:41 okay 02:41 Thank 02:42 I wanna get up bc I know that for valentine's day mom gets us each a huge box of chocolates 02:42 But I don't want to get up because my head is doing the thing again 02:42 mayb e ur valentines day gift is getting ur stuff back 02:42 OoOoooOooo OoOoooOooo 02:43 No but when my head does the thing I can think straight 02:43 It's like 02:43 what thign 02:43 It's not a headache it's just a lot of people talking to me at once 02:44 I think I made too many ocs 02:44 gtg 02:44 bye 02:44 jgjgfdijgorejfjdds 02:44 Hi 02:44 hi 02:45 Anyways, cya 02:45 hi odrey 02:45 by thibo 02:45 Odrey hi 02:45 Bye 2016 02 14